warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight (book)/Chapter 8
Chapter description :Cinderpelt and Leafpaw head into the forest to gather herbs, specifically chervil. Cinderpelt notes that, although Snakerocks is the best place to find chervil, there is a badger lurking around there, so they instead collect it from a sandy slope. While gathering the leaves and roots, Cinderpelt quizzes her apprentice on what chervil is used for. Leafpaw, after thinking a moment, correctly answers that the leaves' juice can be used to treat infected wounds, and the roots can be chewed for bellyache. :While picking the chervil, Leafpaw starts to smell an acrid scent in the air that is reminiscent of the Thunderpath. She looks around and spots a smoking clump of dead bracken, and sees within it a piece of clear Twoleg rubbish which is in direct sunlight and has been lit ablaze. Suddenly, the bracken itself bursts into flame, and although Leafpaw darts away, Cinderpelt remains frozen, staring at it. Leafpaw wonders if her mentor is so afraid of the fire that she can't move, knowing how she had lived through the terrible wildfire that had once destroyed ThunderClan camp. However, Leafpaw sees that there is no fear in her medicine cat's eyes, but something else, and she realizes that Cinderpelt must be receiving a message from StarClan. :As the fire dies down, Cinderpelt backs away unsteadily, and Leafpaw rushes to her side. The dark gray she-cat says that she saw a leaping tiger in the flames. She declares that it must be a sign from StarClan, although she wonders what fire and tiger together could mean. Cinderpelt decides that they must return to camp immediately and inform Firestar of the omen. :Cinderpelt and Leafpaw pad into Firestar's den, where the ThunderClan leader is sitting alone. Cinderpelt recounts to the flame-colored tom the omen that she had seen. She describes the fire and tiger working together to devour the bracken, and adds that if this force was unleashed, it could destroy the forest. Firestar asks her what she thinks the fire and tiger mean, and Cinderpelt admits that she isn't sure, but points out that "fire" in a previous prophecy had referred to him. Firestar is surprised the dark gray she-cat thinks the message is about him, but refutes that idea by pointing out that the "tiger" part must then refer to Tigerstar, and he is already dead. Cinderpelt argues that, although Tigerstar isn't alive anymore, his son Brambleclaw is. Firestar is doubtful that the dark brown tabby would harm the Clan, and Leafpaw instinctively feels that the ginger tom is right. :Cinderpelt, however, continues on, pointing out that the "fire" part might refer to Firestar's daughter. Leafpaw is stunned, thinking her mentor is referring to her, but the dark gray she-cat quickly clarifies that she's talking about Squirrelpaw, who shares her father's flame-colored pelt. The light brown tabby is still horrified at the suggestion, however, thinking that her beloved sister could not possibly be destined to do something terrible. Firestar is also deeply troubled by it, saying that although Squirrelpaw is headstrong, she isn't dangerous. :Firestar and Cinderpelt decide not tell the Clan of the omen, although Firestar says that he will discuss it with Graystripe and Sandstorm. Cinderpelt also makes Leafpaw promise not to tell anyone about it, especially not Squirrelpaw. The ginger tom then resolves to try to keep Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw apart as much as possible, thinking that it won't be too hard since he's a warrior and she's an apprentice. He adds that StarClan might send another omen to indicate that the danger has passed. Cinderpelt doesn't seem hopeful, but assures Firestar he will be the first to hear about it if there is one before she and Leafpaw exit the den. Characters Major }} Minor *Firestar }} Mentioned *Tigerstar *Brambleclaw *Squirrelpaw *Graystripe }} Notes and references de:Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 8nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 8 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Midnight Category:The New Prophecy arc